Why
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: Libby is a Nurse who is taking care of Buck when she meets Johnny and falls in love. But when he doesn't love her back drama ensues. Libby Baker Little Miss Bovver’s OC and John Martin smutty goodness!


* * *

WHY

M

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **Band of Brothers** the real guys, the good looking actors or the not so good looking actors. So if you plan to sue don't expect much! Title is inspired by Jason Aldean's song with the same name.

**SUMMARY: **Libby Baker (Little Miss Bovver's OC) and John Martin smutty goodness!

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Libby Baker belongs to Little Miss Bovver. Mary belongs to me.

**I deleted the original and decided to try this method. It seems to be helping with my severe case of Writers Block. Though the best medicine and cure for that tragic illness is reviews!**

_**And I think I may start needing to look for a Beta Reader. If you are one or know someone that is good let me know please!**_

**ONE SHOT **

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_I have just been assigned an American solider, who was shot in the, I kid you not, the buttocks. It was three holes one bullet. I have no idea how that was even possible but it happened. A friend of his came by to visit. He was rather handsome, with dark hair and brown eyes. Though he was handsome he wasn't very nice. It must be because of this war. War changes a person drastically. Well I must go; until my next letter, take care._

_Love Your Sister,_

_Libby_

**Dear Libby,**

**I just got your letter. Even though it is nearly from two weeks ago it still made my day! I am glad to here that there are at least some good looking men for you to see there. I hear American accents are rather charming; school is rather dull these days. I think even a German boy would be interesting to see. All the boys that would do yard work here enlisted leaving it officially an ALL girl's school. Send me pictures of these American boys! As for your soldier, one bullet three holes? Please at least tell me his name and if he has a cute butt! Can't wait to read more of your letters!**

**Your Loving and Lonely Little Sister,**

**Mary**

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_What have you been doing? How are your studies? What are you learning? What is going on back home? I miss Finchley more and more each day. By the way do you remember the soldier who was wounded? I learned his name (just for you); it's Lieutenant Lynn Compton, though he prefers the nickname Buck. He's from California and plays both baseball and American Football. He's been trying to explain the two to me. I fear it's a lost cause, but it lightens his mood to try. He's also told me his friend's (the handsome one from my previous letter) name is Johnny Martin. Johnny visits like clock work whenever he can. To be honest I set my watch by him. And right on time he is here. I'll write soon love you Mary! _

_Your Loving Older Sister, _

_Libby_

**Dear Libby,**

**How discreetly can you take a picture of him? I am on the edge of my seat waiting to see the picture of this California man! And it's nice to know that you learned the name of the one you fancy. I hope things work out for you! I have been fine, though I haven't actually been home since before school started things are fine at school. My studies these days consist of proper mannerism (which is rather boring), taking care of the house (which is getting rather annoying), music lessons and French.**

**J'ai appris quelque français. Je ne peux pas attendre d'apprendre des mots vilains.**

**(That means: "I have learned some French. I cannot wait to learn naughty words." Don't tell mother!)**

**Please write soon these have become my escape! I miss you!**

**Your Bored and Lonely Little Sister,**

**Mary**

* * *

Libby was sitting at her desk reading over the latest letter from Mary. Smiling to her self as she read the French, Mary always did like to cause mischief. Whilst she was engrossed in her letter she didn't hear a knock on the door until the person spoke, making her jump.

"Oh! You startled me! What can I help you with?" She asked, folding up her letter and slipping it into the pocket of her uniform. The man at the door cleared his throat before speaking.

"Umm…hello, my name is Johnny and I was wondering if you knew where any good pubs were. Me and some friends are looking for a place to get some drinks." Libby smiled sweetly when she noticed it was Johnny Martin.

"Of course just let me finish up here. I can take you there myself. I am rather hungry and the pubs have some delicious food." Johnny nodded, as he waited, for her to gather her belongings and put on her coat. Libby looked up and noticed that Johnny had two other men with him.

"These are two of my friends Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye. They came with me to see Buck." Libby simply nodded again as she led them out the make shift hospital.

"I'll take you to the Ivy Pub. It's a nice little place not far from here. Many of the nurses go there for lunch to get away from the screams. I know it is terrible for you to hear such a thing about us nurses. But in order to take care of you chaps we must keep our sanity. Here we are the Ivy Pub. Make sure you try the food as well! Rations or not the food is fantastic!" Libby said with a bright smile.

Libby was some how sweet talked into a few drinks by the man named Bill. There was something charming about him and like her mother always said, _there is nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_. After the drinks she found her self back at her barracks with Johnny. Everything went by in a blur, before she knew it she was undressed and underneath him.

When morning came her head was pounding, and Johnny was already up gathering his things. His paratrooper boots thumping like nails in her coffin. She watched him with tears welling up in her innocent eyes. It hit her like a mortar, he _used_ her.

"Johnny?" She whispered, he turned to look at her with a blank face and turned to leave the room. Tears began to fall like acid down her porcelain cheeks.

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_I have made the biggest mistake of my life. I fell for a man who didn't care if I even existed. I feel like a cheap whore. I slept with a man, and I barely remember a thing I remember the pain and nothing more. And after I woke with a very painful headache he just gathered his things without a word and left. Please don't tell mother, I could never live with myself if she knew. What should I do? I can't believe I am asking you my younger sister what I should do; but I don't know how should I act?_

_Your Loving yet Heart Broken Sister, _

_Libby_

**Dear Libby,**

**In your twenty three years I find it amazing how you were still a virgin. Sorry but it's true! I think the best I can tell you is that you shouldn't let him get the best of you. Show him that it wasn't a dramatic thing let him feel like the cheap one. Vivre et lâcher! (Live and let go) I hope that this letter brightens your day. I miss you and can't wait to see you again someday.**

**Always Here for You,**

**Mary**

* * *

Four months went by when Libby noticed she was still feeling sick. She had a stomach bug for weeks now, she had asked Eleanor to help her find out the problem; which was a mistake. She realized that she was four months pregnant. She had no idea what she was going to do. Now that she was pregnant things would never be the same again. What would her mother think of her now? Her mother once thought of her as her pride and joy, now she was unwed and was having a baby after a drunken one night stand!

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_I just found out that I am with child. I have never felt so ashamed or scared in my life. I don't know what to do. I am not ready for a child! I'm only 23 and still young myself! A baby deserves more than that. And without a father to love it as well I feel that I will only ruin it's innocent life, much like I have my own. Please do __not__ tell mother! But tell me what should I do? Do I try to track Johnny down and tell him? Or do I keep him oblivious to the fact that he is going to be a father? _

_Your Desperate and Terrified Sister,_

_Libby_

**Dear Libby,**

**I think that you should raise the child. Do not live in regret this could be your clichéd "saving grace". But I think this is a wonderful thing! I won't tell mother a thing and personally I can't tell you if you should tell Johnny; that is something you must do yourself.**

**Your Loving and Excited Sister,**

**Mary**

* * *

Libby was now nearing six months and beginning to show. Never had she been so scared in her life, what would she do now? Her boss told her that she was to leave for a few months to have the baby, but Libby thought it best to resign. So regretfully she resigned as a nurse and packed her bags. The trip home was hard and the idea of facing her mother was even harder. She could only imagine how disappointed her mother would be.

"LIBBY! LIBBY! DARILING OVER HERE!" She felt tears in her eyes as she stepped off the train. It was now or never, time to face her fears.

"Mum!" Libby shouted as she ran towards her mother's open arms, as she embraced her mother she noticed her mother felt her swollen stomach.

"Libby? What in heavens name is that? You're with child?!" Her mother said in shock pulling away as if Libby burned her.

"Mummy, I made a mistake. I fell for a man who didn't feel the same and I'm now having his child. I know it was foolish but I will support this child and love it even if I didn't plan to have a child. Even if it was a mistake. Nothing you say can make me give it up." Libby said, her eyes showing her dedication to her unborn child.

"I may be disappointed but I respect your mature decision Libby darling. But do you think you are ready for this?" Her mother asked hesitantly with remorse gracing her well aged face.

"No, I don't think I'm ready. But this is something I must do now." Libby replied as she got into the car.

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_Mother took it surprisingly well when I came home with child. She said she respected my "mature decision" but I can tell she wishes it wasn't true. I am well aware that things won't be easy. But once I get past the fear I feel myself feeling excited! The baby kicks more often these days it feels as if I have a football match in my stomach!_

_Your Excited Sister and your Lively Future Niece or Nephew,_

_Libby_

**Dear Libby and Future Niece or Nephew,**

**It's nice to hear you are all doing well. Things at school are still boring. But everyone is very jealous of me, because I'm going to be an aunt. I can't wait to see my niece or nephew! Keep me updated! And send my love to Mum.**

**Your Sister Who's Excited Beyond Belief,**

**Mary**

* * *

Another three months went by, and Libby was now nine months. Her mother was thrilled that she was going to be a grandmother. But Libby was more scared than ever. Would she be a good mother? She could only hope, this child deserved it! She sat at her desk the best she could before writing another letter to her sister. Pausing a moment to think of what to write.

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_Now that I am nine months I'm due any minute. Mummy is running around like a mad woman preparing. Normally I would be trying to calm her but I'll let her enjoy this moment. It gives me time to write to you. Though the baby is getting eager to come now. But the doctor is saying I most likely could have at least another week. I think the old man is senile. (Don't tell Mum she still follows his lead like a lost puppy.) I only hope you get out of school in time to see your niece or nephew. I haven't even thought of names yet! Is that wrong of me? Or should I be perfectly calm about it? I will write again after I have the baby. I love you little sister!_

_Your Almost Due Sister and Her little energetic Unborn Baby,_

_Libby_

* * *

It was a week later that Libby went into labor. It was apparently on time much to Libby's surprise. Hours of pain and crying out, she finally delivered her baby. It was a little girl with dark locks and brown eyes.

"Mummy…look at her! She is wonderful!" Libby said with a wide grin. It was at that moment that her mother was looking at a telegram. She wondered who sent it, maybe it was from her cousin Peter; he was somewhere on the front lines in Europe. He preferred telegrams because they were quicker to write according to him. It was when her mother handed her a letter and a telegram silently, that she knew something was wrong.

* * *

_**Dear Miss Libby Baker,**_

_**H. Mistress Katherine Harp desires me to express her deep regret that your sister Mary Baker has been reported killed in action since twenty two of April at Lady Jane's Academy for Girls.**_

_**Confirming letter follows= **_

_**Deputy Head Mistress Ms. Ann Williams**_

**Dearest Libby,**

**I understand you have been home for quite sometime. It is with my deepest regret to tell you Mary has been lost. A stray German bombing hit our academy and Mary was amongst the ones to have not made it out. I shall send the letters that she went back to get. Enclosed in here are the rest of the letters as well as an unopened letter, once again I am deeply sorry for your loss.**

**H. Mistress Katherine Harp**

* * *

Libby felt as if her own live was taken, with Mary gone she had lost her best friend. She felt herself closing off from the real world. Mary would never see her beautiful niece. It was the most terrible thing in the world to lose a sister and she didn't know how she could survive without her.

"Mary, why did you have to run back for the stupid letters? How can I live with myself now?" Libby cried to herself as she held her little girl. She heard her mother's sobs, which meant that her mother received a telegram as well. Libby wasn't sure if her mother could bare such a thing, she already lost her husband, brother and two sons. Now that she lost her little Mary, what would become of her sanity?

"I'm going to name you after your Aunt Mary little one. She was a wonderful young woman. She would've spoiled you rotten, but she is gone now. So little Mary Helen, I welcome you to the world. Good or bad I'll never leave you." She whispered as she kissed her daughter's little nose.

Nearly a week later Libby found her mother in the master bedroom, she had hung herself. Living without her youngest daughter was too much to bear. Libby knew that things would never be the same in Finchley; or even in England. She knew she had to leave at once, so she packed her bags and a few things for her daughter and left for England right after her mother's funeral.

Libby got a job at a hotel restaurant where she was to be the hostess. It was one night when a group of American men came; they had just gotten home from the war, which she knew her life would change.

"How many sir?" she asked a man politely when she noticed he looked familiar.

"Nurse Libby Baker? Is that you?" the blonde man asked, Libby's eyes went wide in recognition. It was Lt. Compton the man she took care of months before.

"Lt. Compton? I see you made it home. That is wonderful news, now how about I get you and your charming friends a nice table near the stage? My dear friend Evelyn is singing tonight, she has a lovely voice. Is that to your liking?" she asked with grin which Buck returned with a nod. Libby looked up at one of the men and blushed as she noticed it was Johnny. The man that stole her heart; broke it and then gave her, her little princess Mary.

"You look familiar ma'am, do I know you? I don't think I'd forget a face like that." Libby fought the urge to roll her eyes at his comment.

"It's me former Nurse Libby Baker. I used to be in charge of the care of Lt. Compton; I showed you and your charming friends Sergeants Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye the Ivy Pub. Which brings the question of where are they tonight? They weren't…" she said the last part almost silently, in fear that the men had fallen.

"Oh! No, no, no! They are fine…uhm one leg short each but fine! They were sent home back in Bastogne. And you were Buck's nurse? I'm sorry I was such an ass. I wish I had a good excuse but I don't. How about I make it up to you?" he tried with his charming smile making Libby blush.

"Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice and I'll get Tommy over there to deal with you." She said with a laugh as she pointed to the tall and burly bar tender. She grinned to herself when she saw him pale.

It was nine years later that changed everything. Libby was standing in front of the mirror in a white silk dress, her wedding gown. She waited for nine years for Johnny to propose, and he did. There was a knock on the door; Mary ran over in her little periwinkle dress opening the door to revel her Uncles Buck, Bill and Joe. Bill and Joe were going to walk Mary down the isle and Buck was going to walk Libby.

After the reception it was time for the honeymoon, it was at a fancy hotel and only a weekend long. Short but perfect. Bill and his wife were going to watch Mary while they were on the honeymoon.

That night Libby sat in bed waiting for John to come out of the bathroom the second the door opened he practically sprinted to the bed. His lips crashed onto Libby's making her moan. His nimble fingers slid her nightgown off and threw it across the room; she practically tore at his briefs finally getting them off.

"Libby…" she embellished in the fact he couldn't say anything else besides her name, but her embellishment soon became shock as he slid two fingers into her. She clawed at his back as he quickened his speed then pulled out his fingers. She then gasped again as he slid into her.

"J-Johhnnn!" she gasped as he wrapped her leg around his waist thrusting deeper. Her fingers found his dark locks and pulled his face closer to hers before passionately kissing her _husband_, nine years ago she would've never imagined that she would be here with John on her _honeymoon_. Within seconds she felt her release but John didn't stop there, he sat her in a sitting position with her on his lap and continued to thrust into her. She placed her dainty little hands on his shoulders for leverage as she met his passionate thrusts. When her release did come she screamed his name, and he hers.

"I love you John…I always have." She whispered as she curled up against his chest. He gave her a sweet kiss on the nose and smiled.

"I love you too _Mrs._ Martin." He said with a laugh as they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took soo long; I've been busy, then I got lazy and then on top of that got writers block! Which put the three together it equals disaster! I'm sorry that I didn't have this version up in the first place, but hopefully this version is better!**

_**All requests are on hold for the next few months. **__**Though you can still send in one don't expect it right away.**__** I have at least two other requests to do, as well as a birthday story for a friend.**_** Thank You!**

**And make sure you google John's real life. Because I could not fit it here...**

* * *


End file.
